


Ending a Secret Affair

by Conzieu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Felching, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conzieu/pseuds/Conzieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret affair between Harry Potter and Severus Snape comes to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending a Secret Affair

**Author's Note:**

> No thievery intended.   
> Beta by jisa_hinolde, the greatest comma hunter of all times, and lovetoseverus who can take any fic and make it better.  
> Challenge: Must contain the phrase : Severus stared blankly at his lover and said, "No, there's not a potion for that." And be on the lighter side.

**Ending a Secret Affair**

When Severus Snape entered their usual room above the Three Broomsticks, the burning lust in his eyes gave his face an expression that was almost feral. He immediately removed his outer cloak, and then his fingers were at his throat, starting to open buttons. He halted when Harry laid a warm hand on his cold one.

“We have to stop doing this, Snape,” he said, as he had rehearsed in his head countless times. “I thought I could handle it, but I can’t. Not any more.”

With all his being, Harry was hoping Severus would respond with something that would ease the ache he had been carrying in his heart for months now.  
Something like: “I don’t want to stop. This has become important to me, too.” Or “Considering we have been meeting here and making love three times a week for months, I guess I could stop pretending this is only a casual fuck.”

Instead, what he got was: “As you please, Potter. I shall see you around.” Severus put the outer robes he had just removed back on and, turning in a flurry of black cloth, left the room without so much as a backward glance.

Harry’s legs gave, and he fell gracelessly to the edge of the bed. He willed the sting in his eyes and the hard knot in his throat to go away, but ended up curled in a tight ball on top of the soft quilt on which they had made love too many times to count, burning tears rolling down his cheeks.

He fell asleep and woke up in the grey morning light, his eyes feeling as if they were full of sand, a near physical pain in his chest. He had two hours before he had to teach his first class, but could not fathom how he would even function enough to get back to his quarters at Hogwarts, let alone go on with his day as if everything was fine.

But he managed, miserably.

Then it was an overheard conversation between two Gryffindors about Love Potion antidotes that gave him the idea to go to Severus’ – no, to _Snape’s_ – office and inquire. He was admitted without a word.

When he asked if there was a potion that could remove one’s infatuation, just as there were potions that could create one, Severus stared blankly at his lover and said, "No, there's not a potion for that."

Harry knew his eyes were full of pain as he asked Snape, desperately, “What the fuck am I supposed to do, then?”

”About what, exactly?” Snape’s eyes were as dark as coal.

“About how I feel about you. About missing you, when you don’t give a fuck.”

Snape’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “May I remind you that you were the one who called an end to our liaison?”

“Because I cannot go on pretending I don’t care! Because I can’t stand that what nourishes my soul is nothing but a fuck to you!”

Harry took a step back when Snape suddenly stood up and marched toward him, his body shaking, anger rolling off of him in waves.

“How dare you! How dare you accuse me of not caring, when for months I have put up with you ignoring me in public, pretending to hardly know me enough to say hello when we pass in the corridors, being nothing but your dirty little secret!”

Snape was livid, standing close enough that Harry could feel the words on his face as he was speaking. “You are so disgusted and ashamed of our _relationship_ that you dismiss it when you can no longer ‘handle it,’ and then you expect me to ease the transition by helping you remove the embarrassing and inconvenient feelings you have developed for your greasy fuck-toy along the way? Well, go to hell, Potter!”

Snape stepped away from Harry and opened his office door. “Get out!”

Harry looked at Snape as if seeing him for the first time. ”You think I am ashamed of you, of our relationship?”

“Your behavior has made it abundantly clear.” Snape’s voice was beyond bitter.

“You… care about me? About us?” Harry could hardly wrap his mind around the concept.

“Why else do you think I submitted myself to this humiliation all these many months?” His forehead against the door, Snape was pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, sounding utterly defeated.

Harry closed the door quietly and turned to his lover. “We are pathetic.”

Snape looked up at him, confused.

“We were both so sure the other could not possibly care, or be interested in more than a secret tryst, that we have both tortured ourselves for months rather than admit how we feel about each other. Well, enough is enough.” 

He stepped close enough to Severus that he could feel the warmth of his body through both their clothing. “Severus, I love you. The time we spend together is the only time I feel truly alive. I want to be with you and I want everyone to know how I feel about you.”

He put his hands behind Severus’ head and raised himself on his toes, brushing his lips against his lover’s. Suddenly Severus’ arms wrapped around him, pulling him so close that not an inch of their bodies remained apart, and kissed him with unrestrained passion.

“Harry…Harry…” and then three words, whispered in Harry’s messy hair, right behind his ear, burning against his skin. “I love you, I love you, I love you…”

Snape’s desk was hard beneath Harry’s ass, but it didn’t give at all, so every ounce of passion in Severus’ thrusts was transmitted to Harry’s body as he screamed his release.

Snape’s rug was hardly thick enough to protect Harry’s knees as he fucked Severus, but he kept his arm around his lover’s body and his hand around his cock until they both reached their second orgasm.

Snape’s settee was just wide enough for what had started as an exhausted lie down to transform into a sixty-nine, when Harry felt the urge to lick his own come oozing out of his lover’s ass, then suck his balls, then ring yet another orgasm out of his spent member. He felt the mirror image of every caress and every sensation applied to his own body by his lover’s hot mouth.

That evening they felt very bold when they shared a couch in the staff room, Harry’s head resting on Severus’ lap as they both read professional journals, Severus’ long fingers playing with Harry’s hair.

If they were astonished by the lack of reaction from their colleagues, it was nothing compared to the bewilderment they felt when Filius Flitwick, upon refilling everyone’s cup of tea, offered a casual comment. “Going public, then? It’s about time…”

 

The End


End file.
